Un inocente Uchiha
by SauraGi
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha a sus diecisiete años desconoce por completo el campo de la sexualidad. En su desesperación por saber de esto, acude a Naruto y a Kakashi, pero terminarán involucrando a la única femenina del equipo siete. —¿Qué es hacer el amor?. [Two shot]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, aquí les traigo una historia corta solo llevara dos capítulos, este es el primero y pronto subiré el segundo ya lo había subido en otra cuenta pero la deje y corregí muchas cosas para poderla subir de nuevo, espero que les guste.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

Sasuke Uchiha en su retorno a la aldea, continúo su vida normalmente sirviendo como cualquier shinobi en su hogar, la aldea donde nació, el lugar que lo vio crecer. Y a pesar de que en ese lugar perdió a toda su familia, su prestigio, su clan, llamo hogar a aquella aldea dónde ahora convivía con su nueva pequeña familia, a la que nunca debió abandonar. Su pequeña familia conformada por Naruto Uzumaki su rival, mejor amigo, su confidente, para resumir su hermano con el que pasa ahora el mayor tiempo. Kakashi Hatake que es y ha sido una figura paterna para el joven Uchiha desde que el equipo siete fue conformado. Por último estaba ella, Sakura Haruno, era a simple vista su compañera; no había muchas personas que pensaran que ella tenía algún vínculo fuerte con el portador del Sharingan, pero para los que los conocían, sabían que aunque su relación como compañeros no se viera muy estrecha, era así, poco se conocía del afecto que tenía el azabache hacia la pelirrosa, aunque no pasaban de tres personas que conocieran solo un tercio de las complejas y minuciosas cavilaciones del chico.

Después de terminar una misión, su destino se dirigía en volver a Konoha, aunque aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para llegar después de partir hace dos días del país del viento, el equipo siete acampaba de noche y seguían de día después de recobrar sus energías.

—Por andar de distraído no nos fue tan bien en esta misión, ¿Se puede saber por qué andas más callado de lo normal, Sasuke?, Pues si eso fuera posible… —Naruto miraba a su amigo con reproche, este solo se limitó a ignorarlo.

—Ya Naruto, déjalo… —Sakura iba a la par de sus compañeros, mientras que Sasuke seguía sin prestar atención a su entorno, como si nadie más que él estuviese ahí. —¿Sasuke-kun?. —Sakura veía como el pelinegro seguía su andar sin inmutarse un segundo, era tan difícil leerlo, su mente era como un libro cerrado sin ningún tipo de llave que lo abriese, o al menos eso no se terminaba de asegurar. Sakura era por lo más la única que descifraba casi con exactitud, la actitud y la mentalidad compleja del Uchiha. Pero esta vez la chica aun perforándolo tras el con la mirada, tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos, pero por más que lo intentara no sabía que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del joven.

—¡Teme... Sasuke!. —Naruto grito cerca del oído de Sasuke, haciendo que este se sobresalte un poco y lo mire con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Qué te pasa?, ¿¡Por qué me gritas!?.

—Por qué andas tan distraído desde que salimos de allá, ¿Qué te pasa eh?. —El rubio entrecerró los ojos.

—No me pasa nada. —Siguió su camino mirando hacia el frente con suma indiferencia.

—_¿__Qué le pasa a Sasuke-kun?,_ _nunca lo había visto tan distraído como ahora, me pregunto si tiene que ver con la misión que acabamos de tener_. —La pelirrosa miraba de reojo a Sasuke y noto como de nuevo este se sumía en sus pensamientos.

_._

_._

_._

_Sasuke estaba haciendo guardia en el jardín trasero de una de las mansiones de la hija del feudal de la tierra del viento; mientras que sus dos compañeros habían ido a recorrer los alrededores de la propiedad, el pelinegro se encontraba detrás de los arbustos del lugar. Un ruido alerto al chico y vio a dos personas detrás de uno de los árboles, esto llamo la atención del azabache así que se acercó un poco sigilosamente._

—_Hikane-chan no sé si... _—_Un chico que se le veía algo apenado rascándose la nuca, miraba a la susodicha._

—_Terushi-kun por favor, ven conmigo mi padre no se encuentra y quiero estar contigo. __—La joven__ hija del feudal, halaba el brazo del muchacho con insistencia._

—_Está… Está bien Hikane-chan, lo hare por ti mi amor. _—_Terushi tomo las manos de su novia y le dio un corto beso en los labios, Sasuke rodo los ojos con fastidio al ver la escena._

—_Vamos._

_Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta trasera de la casa, Sasuke aun los observaba sin ser descubierto. __Cuando los dos jóvenes estuvieron cerca a la puerta, comenzaron a besarse con lujuria, a lo que Sasuke miro incrédulo; él nunca había visto dos personas besarse de esa manera como si quisieran comerse el uno al otro, los jóvenes comenzaron a besarse con más rudeza, el azabache seguía mirándolos producto de la curiosidad y veía como los dos comenzaban después a acariciarse sus cuerpos el uno al otro con deseo, el Uchiha entreabrió sus labios levemente con un poco de asombro. ¿De verdad un hombre y una mujer podían tocarse de esa manera?._

—_Terushi-kun, hagamos el amor._ —_P__idió entrecortadamente por la excitación la hija del feudal, su novio estando en el mismo estado de la chica, asintió y ambos entraron a la mansión, desapareciendo por la puerta trasera de está, dejando a un desconcertado Sasuke, el cual procuro que no se percataran de su presencia y así fue._

—_¿Hacer el amor?, ¿Cómo se hace eso?._

.

.

.

Sasuke ya junto a sus compañeros, se encontraban descansando en la orilla de un rio, después de una larga caminata. Naruto estaba nadando en el rio para refrescarse, mientras que Sakura estaba sentada mojándose un poco el cabello con aquella agua cristalina, a su lado a escasos metros de ella se encontraba el azabache recostado en la hierba mirando el cielo.

—_¿Qué es eso?, no entiendo cómo se hace eso_._ —_Esa pregunta rondaba una y otra vez por la cabeza del azabache pero, ¿Por qué pensaba en esa tontería?, Él nunca había prestado ni un ápice de atención a cosas tan triviales como esas, siempre llevo su atención a su entrenamiento y a su venganza, que por cierto ya había cumplido con ese objetivo, no muy satisfactorio se podría decir.

Él nunca se interesó en cosas como el amor, las parejas, ni las mujeres. ¿Qué razón tenía, pensar en estupideces como esas?.

Inconscientemente Sasuke rodo los ojos en dirección a su compañera, paseo su mirada empezando por la punta de sus pies hasta su exótico cabello rosa. Su traicionero cerebro lo hizo formularse la siguiente pregunta; ¿Y si, Sakura y él se besaran y se tocaran, de la misma forma en que lo hacían la hija del feudal y su novio?.

Sasuke sintió sus mejillas arder ante este pensamiento.

—_No, ¿En qué estás pensando Sasuke?__. __—_Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacarse esa idea de su mente, así desapareciendo su leve sonrojo.

—Sasuke-kun._ —_Llamo la pelirrosa.

Sasuke viro la cabeza hacia su compañera, haciéndola entender que tenía su atención.

—Sasuke-kun, es que te noto muy callado… Bueno, más callado de lo normal y además te ves muy pensativo.

—Eso no debería importarte, Sakura. _—_Respondió secamente volviendo la cabeza a su antigua posición.

—Solo me preocupe, lo siento… _—_Sakura desvió su mirada hacia Naruto que jugaba en el rio y le sonrió. Sasuke al percatarse de ello no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de pocos amigos al rubio.

Después de ya haber descansado y seguir su trayecto, los tres jóvenes llegaron a sus respectivas casas.

Eran ya altas horas de la noche, el pelinegro daba vueltas en la cama no logrando conciliar el sueño, esa curiosidad por saber lo que significaba aquello, lo tenía demasiado inquieto; su cabeza ahora era todo un lio, muy extraño esto ya que el Uchiha nunca fue una persona curiosa y como lo dicho antes nunca se interesó en cosas como esas. Después de unos minutos, logro exitosamente quedarse dormido, el azabache soltó un último suspiro ahora dando rienda suelta al mundo de los sueños.

.

.

—_Sasuke-kun._

—_Hn. —Sasuke alzo una ceja observando a su compañera tan cerca de él._

—_No seas tímido, ven conmigo. —La Haruno sonrió, pasando una mano por la pierna del azabache._

—_¿Qué estas…?. —Fue callado por el delicado dedo que poso la chica en sus labios._

—_Relájate Sasuke-kun. —La chica deslizo su mano por el muslo de Sasuke, este se tensó mirándola expectante. _

—_Sakura…_

—_¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?, ¿Acaso no es esto lo que tu quieres?. —Sakura sonrió con perversidad mientras deslizaba más su mano por el muslo del azabache rozando su entrepierna, el pelinegro frunció el ceño con confusión. _

_ —¿Lo que yo quiero?._

_._

Un molesto ruido lo saco de su sueño. El menor de los Uchiha se revolvió entre las sabanas y con pereza llevo su mano palpando el objeto culpable de la interrupción de su descanso.

—Hn._ —_Logrando exitosamente apagar el despertador, le tomo solo unos segundos para recordar aquel sueño extraño que acababa de tener. El pelinegro se refregó los ojos tratando de disipar el cansancio que aun tenia, ya después de esto se sentó sobre la cama mirando las sabanas con confusión en su rostro.

—¿Lo que yo quiero?.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días, Sasuke estaba cada vez más irritado al no poder sacar esas preguntas de su cabeza, ¿Qué es hacer el amor?, ¿Cómo es el cuerpo de una mujer?, ¿De verdad quería que una mujer lo tocara a él y el a ella?, no solo su traicionera mente lograba irritarlo con esas preguntas, ahora desde aquel día no ha dejado de tener esos sueños extraños con la molesta Sakura.

Su desesperación por resolver sus dudas, lo llevo a hacer algo que realmente no quería pero no tuvo otra opción, quería volver a ser el mismo de antes, así que tenía que terminar con esto antes de que empeorara y ahora estuviera en riesgo su salud mental.

.

.

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi y Sasuke o para ser más específico el equipo siete entero, se encontraba ahora en un campo de entrenamiento, habían ya acabado de entrenar un poco y ahora estaban descansando.

—Iré por algo de tomar para los cuatro, ahora regreso chicos._ —_La pelirrosa se alejó y en eso Sasuke aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse a sus dos compañeros masculinos.

—Hn, oigan quiero preguntarles algo a ustedes dos._ —_Soltó con indiferencia y viendo que ambos voltearon a verlo supo que ya tenía su atención.

—¿Que pasa Sasuke-teme?._ —_Naruto esbozo una sonrisa amigable y su ex sensei lo miro atento.

—Es que hmm, yo quería saber..._ —_El azabache apretó la mandíbula, sabía que era realmente humillante preguntar algo así, y aun teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de algo que jamás había hablado con nadie en su vida, pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando y no se echaría para atrás en ese momento.

Naruto y Kakashi seguían mirando expectantes al Uchiha, esperando a que el continuara.

—_¿_Qué es...?._ —_Hizo una breve pausa._ —_¿Qué es hacer el amor?.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló en aquel lugar.

El rubio y el hombre de cabello plateado lo miraban con suma seriedad, ambos voltearon a verse un momento para después tirarse al suelo y soltar una sonora carcajada, acción la cual hizo que Sasuke enfureciera en demasía.

Naruto y Kakashi se apretaban el estómago mientras seguían carcajeándose en el suelo

—¡Oigan!._ —_El grito de Sasuke logro que ambos hombres pararan de reírse, se levantaron frente al pelinegro con dificultad conteniendo la risa

—Teme que buena broma, y yo que pensé que no hacías esas cosas, ¡Dattebayo!._ —_Kakashi asintió dándole la razón al rubio.

—No es una broma._ —_Sasuke gruño y apretó los puños con furia, sus dos espectadores ensancharon los ojos ante lo dicho.

—¿N-No es una broma, es enserio?._ —_El peliplateado lo miro incrédulo. Viro la cabeza hacia el rubio mirándolo serio, este le devolvió la mirada. De nuevo un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar, para después interrumpirse por una estruendosa carcajada por parte de Naruto y Kakashi, estos de nuevo riendo y apretándose el estómago tirados en el suelo.

—¡Basta!._ —_El grito del pelinegro se hizo resonar en todo el lugar. Pájaros salieron volando asustados de los árboles

—Bueno…_—_El peliplateado se levantó con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando a su ex alumno.

—No sabía que fueras tan idiota teme.

Sasuke volteo a ver el rubio con una mirada casi asesina y este se tensó al verlo.

—Bien. _—_Kakashi se aclaró la garganta, y retomo de nuevo su seriedad. _—_Sasuke, no pensé que… tu… pues no supieras "eso". _—_Hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

—No, no sé._ —_Dijo irritable.

—Veras teme, es algo complicado de explicar es que es muy… íntimo.

—Naruto tiene razón, ahora que sabemos que eres virgen, sería buena idea que una mujer te lo explicara. Ya saben, entrando mejor a lo práctico._ —_El hombre soltó una risilla, Sasuke soltó un bufido y Naruto sonreía nervioso a su amigo.

—¿Virgen?. _—_El azabache enarco una ceja.

—Teme, virgen significa que no has hecho el amor aun._ —_El rubio apretó la mandíbula con incomodidad. Enterarse de que su amigo fuera tan… Inocente, lo dejaba realmente sorprendido y descolocado, pero él era su mejor amigo, debía darle su ayuda y apoyo sin lugar a dudas.

—Hmm ya veo._ —_Sasuke cerro los puños, se sentía humillado al darse cuenta de que Naruto sabía de "eso" y el no.

—_¿_Cómo podríamos ayudarte?, hmm._ —_El rubio cerró los ojos sobando su barbilla pensativamente._ —_¡Eso es dattebayo!._ —_Sonrió socarronamente. El azabache y el peliplateado lo miraron con curiosidad.

—¿Ahora qué?._ —_Pregunto el Uchiha.

—¡Le diremos a Sakura-chan que te enseñe!._ —_El rostro de Naruto se ilumino por completo, el joven Uchiha abrió los ojos como platos y un notable sonrojo apareció en sus níveas mejillas.

Kakashi miraba burlón la expresión de Sasuke, realmente el Uzumaki sabia como descolocar a cualquiera, y lo había logrado con el joven más frió que hubiese conocido. Uchiha Sasuke.

—¿Sakura?.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado, como ya dije es un Two shot y pronto subiré el segundo capitulo._**

**_Está no es mi primer vez escribiendo, como dije anteriormente ya había subido este fic pero fue hace unos años y decidí re subirlo porque tenia que corregir muchas cosas y porque personalmente me gustó y no quería dejarlo en el olvido, bueno eso es todo. _**

**_Saludos y besos :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola, volví con el último capitulo de este twoshot espero les guste.**_

_**Si hay errores discúlpenme soy humana y los cometo, aveces se me pasan algunas cosas.**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

—¿Sakura?. —Estaba desconcertado, pensar en que podría tocar a Sakura y hacer otras cosas, quien sabe cuáles, era realmente vergonzoso.

El joven Uchiha de inmediato se sonrojo. Al sentir sus mejillas arder, volteo instantáneamente su cabeza tratando de ocultar su tonto sonrojo, Kakashi lo noto y sonrió burlón bajo su máscara mirando al azabache.

—¡Si, Sakura-chan es perfecta, es la única mujer que te interesa, vamos es buena idea di que sí teme!. —Naruto estaba emocionado con su idea, desde hace mucho tiempo él quería que su mejor amigo fuera feliz con Sakura, así como él lo era con Hinata. Después de un tiempo al darse cuenta que la ojiperla lo amaba incondicionalmente, supo de inmediato que era la mujer perfecta para él, así como también lo era Sakura para Sasuke. Aprovecharía la oportunidad para que su amigo se acercara más a la pelirrosa y se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Él rubio sabía con certeza que su amiga aun amaba al pelinegro, aunque ahora hacia casi lo imposible por no demostrarlo.

—M-Mejor olvídalo Dobe, yo no quiero hacer esto. —El azabache estaba nervioso. Pensar que llegaría a tocar el cuerpo de Sakura y ella el de él era demasiado. Naruto y Kakashi sonrieron burlones por la actitud del pelinegro. Sasuke al ver esto frunció el ceño.

—Hmp por lo menos, ¿Podrían decirme que es lo que exactamente debemos hacer?.

—¡Oh! creo que se me quemo el arroz lo olvide por completo, ¡Adiós chicos!. —Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

—¡Eres un cobarde sensei!. —Naruto halo de su cabello con desesperación. Debió imaginarse que él peliplateado lo dejaría solo en esa situación, ya que a menudo siempre huía de todo terminando por dejar en aprietos a sus ex alumnos.

Naruto se resignó y volteo a ver a su amigo quien lo miraba con seriedad, de golpe cayo en la realidad.

¿En serio tendría que explicarle a Sasuke sobre sexo?.

No tenía otra opción, suspiro con pesadez, miro a su amigo con una mueca de incomodidad poco disimulada.

—Está bien Teme, te lo diré todo si me prometes que dejaras que Sakura-chan te haga el trabajito. —Naruto subía y bajaba las cejas insinuantemente acción que hizo que al azabache lo mirara asqueado.

—Está bien…—Susurro inaudible el pelinegro.

—¿!Qué!?.

—¡Que está bien!.

Naruto sonrió con satisfacción y se sentó de golpe en la hierba aun mirando el pelinegro, Sasuke entendió el mensaje y se sentó con calma frente al rubio mirándolo indiferente.

—Veras Teme. —Él rubio se aclaró la garganta para después mirar con superioridad al pelinegro, este soltó un bufido conteniendo la rabia que sentía al verse tan ignorante en el tema y un tonto como Naruto lo conocía bien, era realmente humillante para el Uchiha pero no tenía más opción que escucharlo. —Pondré el ejemplo contigo y Sakura-chan. —El rubio volvió a mover las cejas insinuantemente dibujando una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, mientras que Sasuke rodaba los ojos. —Los dos tendrán que desnudarse y tocarse el uno al otro y después… —Pero el rubio no pudo terminar de hablar al ver como el azabache se levantó de golpe del lugar donde anteriormente estaba sentado.

—¿!Que!?, No estarás hablando en serio Dobe.

—Si hablo en serio Teme. —El rubio enarco una ceja al notar como el pelinegro se alteró al escuchar eso de su parte; y no solo eso, pudo notar el leve sonrojo que instantáneamente se posó en las mejillas de su amigo. De verdad que parecía un niño, se veía tan inocente e ignorante, ¿En verdad era él?, ¿En verdad ese era Sasuke Uchiha?.

Después de ese momento el Uchiha pidió a su amigo que no le dijera nada más, el rubio comprendió y no toco más el tema, pero eso no implicaba que se rendiría ante lo que tenía planeado. Sakura regreso con ellos y pudo notar como Sasuke la ignoraba y evitaba torpemente mirarla a la cara como si hubiera hecho algo malo, ¿Pero quién de los dos fue el que hizo algo malo?. La pelirrosa decidió restarle importancia a su extraña actitud y continúo el día normalmente.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, se encontraba Naruto frente a la puerta de la casa de Sakura esperando "pacientemente" a que esta abriera.

—¡Sakura-chan!. —El rubio golpeaba la puerta como si alguien fuera a matarlo en ese lugar, en segundos la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una furiosa pelirrosa.

—¿¡Que te pasa Naruto!?, ¿¡Acaso piensas acabar con mi casa!?.

—L-lo siento Sakura-chan. — El rubio se rascaba la nuca mientras sonreía nervioso a su amiga, pero después cambio su expresión a una seria. Sakura se percató y temió que algo malo habría sucedido

—¿Qué pasa Naruto?, ¿Algo sucedió?. —Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

—Es algo delicado Sakura-chan, y quisiera que me dejaras pasar a tu casa, para hablar sobre ello. —La pelirrosa al ver que era serio sea lo que sea que él tenía que decirle, asintió y dejo pasar al rubio por la puerta cerrándola después tras de sí.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya unas horas.

Se encontraba un rubio y una pelirrosa sentados ambos en un sofá, la pelirrosa miraba al rubio como si de un fantasma se tratase, mientras el chico sonreía nervioso a su espectadora.

—Entonces... Entonces Sasuke-kun…—Después de salir de su trance; Sakura sacudió la cabeza tratando de asimilar lo antes hablado con el Uzumaki, carraspeo y luego volvió a mirarlo. —¿Quieres que tenga sexo con Sasuke-kun, para que él sepa sobre eso?. —Naruto asintió enérgicamente y de inmediato Sakura frunció el ceño. —No tengo por qué hacer eso, yo también soy virgen y quisiera hacerlo por amor, no por enseñarle al idiota de Uchiha a hacerlo, me niego Naruto.

—Pero Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo esperas que Sasuke tenga sus "mini Uchihitas", si no sabe cómo hacerlos?. —Naruto puso su carita de perro para que la pelirrosa cediera, pero para desgracia del rubio, ese truco no funciona en ella.

.

Pasaron las horas, Naruto trataba de que Sakura cediera a su petición, pero después de tanto insistir al fin acepto "corromper" al inocente Uchiha, pero a cambio el Uzumaki recibió unos buenos golpes.

_Lo que uno hace por los amigos..._

.

.

.

Se encontraba Naruto ahora, parado en la puerta del apartamento de Sasuke, esperando a que este abriera. Se abre la puerta y el pelinegro casi se muere del susto al ver como su amigo tenía la cara desfigurada llena de moretones y sangre saliéndole por la nariz, aun así el rubio sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¡Acepto teme!. —Aviso eufórico.

—¿De que hablas?. —Sasuke alzo una ceja interrogante.

—Sakura-chan te enseñará sobre "eso", me tome el arduo trabajo de convencerla, no me lo agradezcas. —Dijo con modestia el rubio.

—¿¡Que hiciste que!?. —El pelinegro miraba con ira a su amigo, sin embargo esto no logro intimidarlo mucho.

—Oh, vamos Teme no seas tímido, todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

Después de que el Uzumaki tuviera de nuevo una charla de horas, tratando ahora de convencer al Uchiha por fin lo consiguió, aunque tampoco fue del todo bien como le fue con Sakura. A cambio volvió a recibir una ráfaga de golpes ahora por parte de su amigo pelinegro.

Aun así, Naruto estaba satisfecho al cumplir la primera fase de su plan. Sasuke después de golpear al rubio y de sacarlo prácticamente a patadas de su apartamento, se sentó a la orilla de su cama soltando un suspiro de resignación, luego asimilo lo que estaba pasando y bufo con vergüenza, ¿Que pensara Sakura de él ahora?, El pelinegro agacho la cabeza. De verdad que ahora su orgullo, estaba por el suelo.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, era ya tarde, el sol se ocultaba poco a poco dando ya, paso a la noche. Sasuke se encontraba en la sala de la casa de Sakura, sospechosamente el equipo siete debía encontrarse allá para irse juntos a misión, pero solo estaban ellos dos.

Los padres de la joven estaban en una misión y no volverían hasta dentro de tres días, ambos jóvenes estaban solos en aquel lugar.

El ambiente se volvía más incómodo a cada segundo.

La pelirrosa le indico al Uchiha que subiera a su habitación para poder hablar de algo, más cómodamente. El chico algo contrariado subió al segundo piso sin responder.

Al cabo de un rato, Sasuke se encontraba mirando por la ventana de la apacible habitación de la chica, tratando de pensar como matar a Naruto lenta y dolorosamente por haberle metido en ese lio.

Aun no logra comprender como fue que se dejó convencer del rubio y logro estar ahora a solas con Sakura en su casa.

Acciones no propias de él.

Tal vez solo ha sido por impulso que ha aceptado lo que hizo Naruto, tal vez fue por impulso que ahora se encontraba ahí, era muy confuso pero aun así no lo era tanto. Después de todo la mayor parte de su vida se la ha pasado actuando por simple impulso.

—Sasuke-kun.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina, muy conocida para él.

—Hmp. —La miro de reojo.

—S-Sasuke-kun yo… bueno, Naruto me conto todo sobre que tu... que no sabes de "eso". —La pelirrosa estaba nerviosa. Pensaba que Sasuke la mataría en ese mismo instante al igual que haría después con Naruto.

—Hn.

Sakura se llenó de valor y se acercó a él; Había aceptado lo que hablo anteriormente con Naruto, no se echaría para atrás en ese momento. Sabía que alguien como Sasuke, nunca se comportaría tan tranquilo con otras mujeres como lo hace con ella, pero además no solo era por eso que ella se encontraba allí con él. Inconscientemente, sabía que deseaba ser la primera vez de Sasuke y el la suya, el hombre que siempre ha amado; quería ser ella quien borrara esa inocencia y no otra, así que decidida quería terminar lo que el Uzumaki y ella empezaron.

Sakura tímidamente poso sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke, el pelinegro la miraba dudoso y a la vez apenado, ¿Por qué lo hacía?, ¿Por qué estaba allí con ella?, Debería irse de ese lugar inmediatamente ¡Pero no!, Él no quería, el quería quedarse ahí con esa mujer que siempre le hacía sentir sensaciones diferentes, el quería acariciar esa hermosa y frágil piel, deseo que se había intensificado con los últimos sueños que ha tenido con ella, ya no podía pensar en nada más la tenía ahí solo para él, ya no había marcha atrás; él también quería aprender a hacer el amor con ella solo con ella, con su hermosa pelirrosa.

—Sasuke-kun quiero enseñarte todo. —Sakura acerco sus labios a los del azabache, el solo se dejó guiar por ella y por las ganas que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo de probar esos rosados y delicados labios, siempre lo quiso, pero nunca llego a aceptarlo como ahora.

Sasuke y Sakura unieron pacientemente sus labios en un delicado beso, ambos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas; era un torpe y tímido beso pero al pasar los segundos se hacía cada vez más perfecto, ambos aprendían rápido. El pelinegro rodeo la estrecha cintura de la pelirrosa con sus manos queriéndola sentir más cerca, el beso se hacía un poco más intenso haciéndoles perder la poca razón que les quedaba, ya no había nada en que pensar, solo se dejarían llevar por el momento.

Sakura mordió el labio del azabache haciendo que el entreabriera su boca para darle paso a la lengua de ella, ambos jugaban con la lengua del otro en una lucha apasionada. La pelirrosa lo empujo suavemente sobre su cama cayendo sobre las blancas sabanas, mientras ella se posesionaba encima de él, Sasuke la miraba atentamente mientras la chica penosamente comenzaba a quitarse la prenda de arriba dejando al desnudo su vientre y pecho, El pelinegro ensancho los ojos y de pronto sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rojas, Sakura miro al azabache enternecida.

Quien iba a pensar que el frió Sasuke Uchiha estaba ahí, bajo su cuerpo, se veía tan vulnerable, tímido, sonrojado, era hermoso. La pelirrosa al ver que el azabache estaba como de piedra, suspiro y tomo sus manos colocándolas ambas sobre sus dos pechos, el azabache trago saliva.

Eran tan suaves.

Con curiosidad, comenzó a acariciar tímidamente los pechos de la joven, el sonrojo de esta aumento, al igual que su excitación al sentir las manos masculinas de él tocando su cuerpo desnudo, de pronto el pelinegro empezaba a sentir que la temperatura aumentaba cada vez más en aquel sitio, así que repitiendo la acción de ella se despojó de la prenda de arriba dejando ver su bien formado torso desnudo, Sakura acaricio su pecho y su vientre cada vez deseándolo más.

Sasuke poso sus manos en la cintura de la Haruno, tratando de quitarle las prendas de abajo, pero sus manos temblaban y sus movimientos eran torpes, la pelirrosa le sonrió y le ayudo a quitarse toda la ropa dejándola completamente desnuda a los ojos del Uchiha, la pelirrosa acerco su rostro, él la tomo de las mejillas y la beso fogosamente, comenzaba a sentir algo extraño en su entrepierna.

El beso se hacía cada vez más brusco, Sasuke acariciaba la espalda de la pelirrosa, esta dejo de besarlo y con timidez tomo la mano del chico y la poso en su intimidad. Sasuke seguía sonrojado y de nuevo con curiosidad, acaricio el sexo de ella haciéndola estremecer por el tacto; Explorando con sus dedos cada parte de este, La pelirrosa no se contuvo y comenzó a gemir quedamente, el tacto del pelinegro la excitaba, el chico la miro curioso.

Al parecer eso le gustaba a ella.

Con cuidado metió dos dedos dentro de ella, para explorar más, Sakura se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, el placer llegaba a ella como olas incontenibles. El azabache miro el sexo de su compañera, sintió en sus dedos la estreches y la humedad en esa parte de ella, movió sus dedos haciendo que Sakura soltara un gemido más audible.

Él la miro, tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas competían con el color de su cabello rosa, el Uchiha seguía mirando fijamente el rostro de su compañera mientras comenzaba a mover lentamente sus dedos en el sexo de esta, la pelirrosa comenzó a emitir gemidos, el azabache la miraba aun curioso.

De verdad parece que le gusta mucho que él la toque ahí.

Escuchando los gemidos de la pelirrosa un calor se apodero en su vientre y el pantalón comenzaba a apretarle cada vez más, Sasuke saco delicadamente los dedos del sexo de la pelirrosa y los miro; estaban húmedos. La chica abrió los ojos y vio a su acompañante quien se miraba los dedos como un bebé cuando descubre un juguete nuevo.

Sakura bajo su mirada y se topó con el pantalón de Sasuke, se sonrojo al notar que el pelinegro ya estaba excitado, el azabache levanto la mirada topándose con la de ella, paso saliva con vergüenza y ladeo el rostro ya que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. La pelirrosa sonrió al notar su acción, después volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el pantalón de este y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente.

—¿Q-Que haces?. —El Uchiha ensancho los ojos.

—Tranquilo Sasuke-kun. —Sakura le dedico una sonrisa y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

El azabache miraba confundido como la Haruno le quitaba su última prenda, la pelirrosa lo despojo de su ropa dejando completamente afuera su miembro, él pelinegro vio como esa parte de él la que solo tomaba para ir al baño y para ducharse ahora era más grande de lo que recordaba. Sin reparar mucho Sakura envolvió con su mano el miembro de este.

Se estremeció al sentir la cálida mano de ella en esa parte, la Haruno comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Sasuke mientras este la miraba fijamente sin perder ninguna acción de ella, sentía que el calor en su vientre se intensificaba con el toque de ella, la pelirrosa movía tímidamente su mano de arriba a abajo en el miembro de Sasuke este empezó a sentir como si quisiera gemir como lo había hecho la joven hace un rato,

Mordió su labio conteniéndose, la chica lo miro mientras seguía moviendo su mano.

—¿Te… te gusta Sasuke-kun?. —Pregunto con delicadeza.

—S-Sí. —Sasuke seguía mordiendo su labio.

Sakura volvió su mirada al miembro del chico y acerco su rostro a él, saco la lengua y la paso por la punta del sexo del chico, Sasuke arqueo levemente la espalda y mordió su labio con fuerza, se le hacía difícil contener esos gemidos que querían salir desesperados por su garganta.

Sakura a pesar de no tener experiencia en el sexo; al ser medic-nin y abierta ante temas sobre ello, se le ocurrió darle un poco más de placer al chico, así que entreabrió sus labios y comenzó a meter el miembro de Sasuke en su boca, el azabache ensancho sus ojos al verla hacer eso y no se pudo contener más.

Un ronco gemido salió de la boca del azabache sin previo aviso, inmediatamente tapo su boca con la mano y se sonrojo.

—Sasuke-kun n-no te contengas, hazlo. —Sakura detuvo su acción y lo miro.

—Hn. —Sasuke la miro fijamente y haciendo caso a lo dicho por ella, quito la mano de su boca.

Sakura volvió a meter la dureza del Uchiha en su boca y comenzó a embestirlo lentamente, el pelinegro soltaba casi inaudibles gemidos por su garganta, realmente era placentero lo que ella le estaba haciendo.

—S-Sakura más p-por favor. —La voz del azabache era entrecortada por la excitación, Sakura al escuchar su súplica embistió con más rapidez su miembro, haciendo que el azabache soltara roncos gemidos de placer.

Así pasaron los minutos, Sakura seguía embistiendo rápidamente el miembro del chico con su boca, mientras este soltaba algunos gemidos ya que algunos los callaba mordiendo su labio, aun se le hacía vergonzoso hacer eso. Al poco tiempo el pelinegro comenzó a mover sus caderas sintiendo una extraña sensación, cerró los ojos con fuerza y siseaba.

—S-Sakura s-siento algo r-raro.

Sakura lo sabía, él estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, así que siguió embistiendo el miembro del Uchiha esperando con un poco de nerviosismo a que él invadiera su boca.

Sasuke comenzó a mover más sus caderas, el placer se intensifico, un sonoro y ronco gemido salió de su garganta cuando sintió un líquido salir de su miembro descargando todo su placer.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía agitado y miro a Sakura quien incorporaba, tenía un líquido blanquecino en la comisura de sus labios, Sasuke supuso que era suyo y se sonrojo, la pelirrosa paso la lengua por sus labios limpiando el resto del semen del chico, el al ver tal acción su sonrojo se intensifico más, Sakura le sonrió y el tan solo la miraba fijamente, se abalanzo sobre él y comenzó a besarle con fiereza, el correspondió. Algo dentro de él le hacía sentir que la deseaba que la tomara. ¿Pero cómo?.

—Sasuke-kun ya es hora. —La Haruno tenía un gran sonrojo el cual casi competía con el color de su cabello.

Sasuke alzo ambas cejas no entendiendo el mensaje, Sakura al notar esto, se acostó en la cama haciendo levantar al pelinegro, separo sus piernas frente a él, este la miraba curioso.

—Hazlo Sasuke-kun. —Lo miraba sonrojada y apenada

—Pero yo… ¿Qué debo hacer?. —El Uchiha al ver como Sakura hacia una mueca de inconformidad por lo que él dijo, apretó los puños sintiéndose realmente estúpido e ignorante.

—Sasuke-kun… Tienes que…—Sakura lo hizo acomodar entre sus piernas, tomo el miembro del chico haciéndolo estremecer de nuevo y lo guió a su sexo.

Sasuke captando lo que ella hacia se acomodó entre las piernas de la pelirrosa y comenzó a acercar su miembro en la entrada de ella.

—Sakura...

—¿Que pasa Sasuke-kun?.

—¿No te dolerá? No quiero lastimarte.

La Haruno se sorprendió, ¿Se estaba preocupando por ella?.

—No te lo negare, si dolerá, pero no te preocupes por eso Sasuke-kun hazlo, quiero... quiero que me tomes Sasuke-kun. —Las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon aún más si esto fuera posible.

Sasuke la miro fijamente y asintió, comenzó a meter lentamente su miembro en el sexo de la joven, era realmente estrecho. Se topó con algo que le impedía seguir, así que por instinto empujo más fuerte haciendo que su miembro al fin cediera, ya completamente adentro la miro e hizo una mueca de preocupación al ver que la pelirrosa apretaba la mandíbula con dolor y de sus ojos esmeraldas se asomaban pequeñas lágrimas.

—Sakura perdón yo…—Sasuke se movió con la intención de salir de ella pero Sakura tomo su mano deteniéndolo.

—No Sasuke-kun, por favor sigue. —Sakura le dedico una sonrisa llena de dulzura; como aquellas que en antaño solía darle y que actualmente no se había dignado a regalarle. Aquella sonrisa llena de luz, esperanza y un amor incondicional que descaradamente él rechazo. Oh no se había dado cuenta cuando extrañaba esas deslumbrantes sonrisas de ella que poco a poco calaban en su corazón disipando un poco la oscuridad que llevaba en el

Era hermosa, esa mujer es hermosa, todo en ella es hermoso, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo, su rostro, es perfecta es hermosa, Sasuke sonrió levemente con suma sinceridad, sus ojos fríos y oscuros ahora tenían un brillo lleno de... ¿De qué?.

De amor.

Ahora lo sabía.

La amaba, siempre la amo, sabía que en ese momento la haría suya, por fin seria suya y el de ella, en ese momento la tendría en cuerpo y alma.

Sakura movió sus caderas indicando que podía seguir, él no lo pensó dos veces y por inercia empezó a embestirla lentamente, volvió a sentir ese placer que ella le había dado hace un momento, pero ahora sin duda era diferente. La pelirrosa comenzó a emitir gemidos por el placer que le estaba entregando olvidando completamente el dolor antes presente, el Uchiha la siguió embistiendo con un poco más de velocidad, entrelazo su mano con la de ella, ahora no solo era un momento de simple enseñanza ni siquiera después de como empezaron no estaban enseñándose nada, no estaban teniendo sexo.

Estaban haciendo el amor.

Se amaban, y querían demostrasen ese amor que por tantos años ha estado ahí latente.

Sasuke embestía a Sakura con más rapidez y rudeza perdiendo cada gramo de razón, era realmente placentero sentía que tocaba el cielo con las manos, mientras besaba sus labios con dulzura y delicadeza. De las gargantas de ambos se escapaban sonoros gemidos que se hacían cada vez más fuertes, pasaron los segundos, los minutos en los que dos enamorados se entregaban el uno al otro, el fin de su excitante danza comenzó a llegar. El azabache al sentir que estaba a punto de correrse de nuevo comenzó a embestir con más fuerza y rapidez, sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes y sonoros.

—Sa… ku… ra.

—S-sasuke-kun.

Sintieron el orgasmo llegar, ambos se aferraron a las sabanas de la cama y soltaron un muy fuerte gemido.

—¡Ah! ¡Sasuke-kun!.

—¡Ah! ¡Sakura!.

Sasuke derramo todo su líquido en el interior de ella y cayó sobre su cuerpo completamente agotado, nunca pensó que hacer "eso" cansara tanto, como si hubiera tenido un duro entrenamiento o una pelea.

—Sasuke-kun. —Susurro con dulzura acariciando los negros cabellos de su pelinegro mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

—Sakura. —Sasuke levanto la cabeza y la miro fijamente, Sakura se sonrojo al sentir la intensa mirada de él sobre ella.

—¿Que pasa Sasuke-kun?.

—B-bueno yo es que… Gracias Sakura. —Bajo la mirada apenado.

—Sasuke-kun…—La pelirrosa lo miraba fijamente mientras procesaba lo que había acabado de pasar. Había acabado de hacer el amor con Sasuke Uchiha el hombre que siempre amo y estaba segura de que siempre lo amara, ese hombre que nunca pensó que fuera tan inocente… bueno ahora la palabra "inocencia" no le quedaba, ya que se le había acabado de arrebatar ella.

Después de un rato de regularizar sus respiraciones y descansar un poco, Sasuke atrajo a su pelirrosa en un delicado abrazo en la cama, acerco sus labios al oído de ella susurrándole algo, Sakura ensancho los ojos de inmediato lagrimas se acumularon sin piedad en estos. No lloraba más por tristeza, ahora lloraba de alegría, abrazo fuertemente al Uchiha y este beso su frente con ternura.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, ambos jóvenes caminaban juntos tomados de la mano y con un leve sonrojo en sus rostros, algunas personas de la aldea los miraban con asombro o extrañeza.

—¡Hola amigos!. —Saluda sonriente el rubio que apareció de la nada frente a ellos.

—Hola. —Respondieron.

—Veo que les fue muy bien anoche. —Les dedico una mirada picara y los dos espectadores se sonrojaron en demasía.

—Hmp.

—S-sí. —Sakura recordó las palabras que el pelinegro le había regalado esa noche, motivo de su felicidad.

_Te amo Sakura._

Sasuke tomo desprevenida a la chica y le dio un beso en los labios, esta se sonrojo y le sonrió dulcemente, él Uchiha le devolvió la sonrisa, el rubio se sorprendió al ver a su amigo por primera vez en su vida de ese modo, pero la sorpresa en su rostro desapareció ahora cambiándola por una deslumbrante sonrisa. Al fin había logrado que sus dos mejores amigos fueran felices, al fin están juntos como debe de ser.

Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno un amor siempre latente que nada ni nadie pudo borrar, a pesar de las circunstancias y adversidades sus corazones siempre latiendo a razón de sus recuerdos y sentimientos.

El comienzo de una nueva vida juntos plasmada gracias a la pura y única inocencia.

_**Bueno he aquí el fin, no creo que haya sido necesario haber puesto que contenía lemon, puse la categoría al menos espero que eso sea suficiente y bueno también era evidente después de ver de que trataba la historia XD**_

_**Este es el primer fic que subo se que todavía me falta muchaaaaa experiencia con esto pero igual espero que les guste. ¡adios!**_


End file.
